


Oleander

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderswap, God help you if this is what your magical girl squad looks like, Magical Girls, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical girls fight for love and justice, to protect innocents with a smile.</p><p>X has that covered, so Zero's just going to be cynical and bitter about everything, thanks.</p><p>(Or: How to make your doomed babies even more doomed: Madoka AUs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Rebellion taken into account as I don't plan on watching it. So theoretically they get a happy-ish ending?
> 
> Trigger warning as Zero's intended actions could be seen as a suicide attempt. Also potential Madoka spoilers if you haven't seen it.

“We seem to keep meeting each other like this.”

The other girl lands lightly on her feet, smiling at Zero as the labyrinth fades back into the real world. Zero takes a moment to snatch up the grief seed before she stands, weighing the small thing in her hand.

X catches it easily, her stunned expression all the more worth it.

“Take it. You finished her off.”

“You did most of the fighting,” X protests, following behind as Zero starts to make her way back down the rickety stairs. “I just – wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“And I am. Good job. You earned it.”

“ _Zero_.” Her tone makes Zero hesitate, just for a moment, and that’s all X needs to plunge ahead as they come to a halt on the stairwell. “Why don’t we compare our gems? Whoever needs it more gets the seed.”

Now she really knows X has to be a newbie. No-one stays _that_ optimistic and selfless for long after they Contract, but Zero was never any of that in the first place, so she’s a step ahead of the system.

Damn it, she was kind of looking forward to being rid of it.

X’s Soul Gem is as shiny and blue as expected, tainted only by some miniscule clouds of miasma likely formed from expending magic in the fight they’d just won. Nothing to worry about. Something twists inside Zero as she looks at it, at how ready X is to expose herself in the name of fairness, at that trusting and impatient gaze. She looks away when she presents her own gem, because she knows exactly how X is going to react.

“Zero!” Shocked horror. Sounded about right. “What’s the meaning of this?!”

“What meaning?” Zero asks blandly. The gem is unpleasantly warm in her hand. Its original red is almost obscured entirely by the swirling black vortex.

“This…this!” X waves her hands at it, genuinely lost for words as she clutches the grief seed. “You were going to just _give_ me this? How were you planning on getting another one?”

She wasn’t.

“That’s my business.”

“You take this and use it _right now_.” X tries to shove the seed at her, but Zero curls her hand to avoid it making contact with the gem.

“C’mon. Don’t you wanna know what happens?” 

Her teasing grin vanishes at X’s expression.

“Know what – no, I _don’t_. Zero, _please_.”

The twist in her guts is back, and Zero discovers that seeing X distressed and upset is not something she enjoys. Looking at those pleading green eyes, she just feels like an asshole. World’s Biggest Puppy-Kicker.

“Fine.” She opens her hand, palm flat, but doesn’t move otherwise. It takes X a moment to get it, and when she does her relieved smile is honestly one of the most beautiful things Zero has ever seen.

The grief seed is gently – almost reverently, not that it would ever occur to Zero that she was worth that word – pressed against her Soul Gem. She shudders as the miasma is sucked out, leaving the gem not exactly in pristine condition but a damn sight better than before.

Then she blinks, slightly confused, because X still hasn’t let go of her hand.

“Thank you.” X’s voice is quiet as she stares down at their still-joined hands. “I really mean that. I don’t want to see anyone die. Not because of this.”

“You made a really bad wish in that case.” Despite herself, Zero’s heart – she assumes she must still have one somewhere – isn’t in her casually harsh tone.

X just smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess this is a thing now. Be prepared to be disappointed when this is inevitably abandoned in two to three weeks.
> 
> Starring Zero 'how do I person' Wily.

Zero isn’t quite sure how they progressed to this point so quickly, but she’s now welcome in X’s home. (Well, save for one person, but she’s been assured that ‘it takes Blues ages to like anyone, so don’t worry about it.’) X’s room is, to no-one’s surprise, wreathed in cool blues, offset by warm creams. There’s just enough room on the bed for both of them, X resting on the pillows while Zero is content to lounge on the opposite side.   
  
X flips through a magazine that she occasionally turns around to get Zero’s opinion on whether a certain outfit would work for a magical girl – Zero doesn’t have the heart to tell her she’s never cared about fashion (the secret to her long hair is mostly not bothering to get it cut) and she isn’t about to start now, so she mostly sticks to non-committal grunts. It doesn’t seem like X minds.  
  
“My goodness! I didn’t expect to see you here, Zero.”  
  
Zero starts, then sits straight up at that voice. X’s head is already turned, and he’s just there, right on the windowsill like he has a right to be here.  
  
“You’ve got some nerve-” Zero makes to move off the bed, but she stops when X flaps a hand at her, waving her down.  
  
“It’s fine! It’s fine. Hello, Kyubey, it’s been a while.”  
  
“Yes, I can see you’ve been doing very well for yourself, X. Zero.” He deigns to incline his head slightly at her after a short but pointed pause, a remarkable strategy to set Zero’s teeth on edge.  
  
“What do you want?” She demands, the ‘we were having a good time and then _you_ showed up’ going unsaid but ringing true.  
  
“Just a quick catch-up.” He leaps lightly down to the floor and trots up to the bed, eyeing it for a moment but deciding to stay on the ground. Zero is fairly certain that if she wasn’t here the little white cat-bunny _thing_ would already be snuggling in X’s lap.  
  
If he tries it, she’s frankly not responsible for what would happen next.  
  
“We’re doing okay.” X puts the magazine aside on a white dressing-table. “It’s been really good, having a partner like Zero that I know I can rely on.”  
  
Zero purposefully doesn’t react, because the word _partner_ , as said by X and referring to her, does strange things to her insides and she doesn’t really trust herself to speak. Not that she has anything to tell Kyubey in the first place, aside from maybe ‘get out.’  
  
“Wow, I have to say I’m impressed. Most magical girls end up fighting each other over the grief seeds.”  
  
“Well, we don’t,” X says firmly. Zero nods, partly to back her up but mostly because she’s pretty sure she couldn’t fight X if she tried. “We have a system.”  
  
That, however, gets X a light kick, because _seriously don’t go blabbing to Kyubey more than you need to._ X blinks at her, but doesn’t take offense.  
  
Zero’s had enough experience – and her fair share of getting completely beaten into the ground by a fellow magical girl – to know that Kyubey isn’t lying. But X means it, really means it, and it works. They make a surprisingly good team, Zero providing an up-close, screaming distraction while X snipes away with her weird magic bullets or whatever. Most of the time the seed – if there is one – goes to Zero, because X must meticulously keep her gem clean behind the scenes or something, so the days where X accepts the seed for herself are both satisfying and slightly worrying (because, again, meticulous cleanliness, and it’s not pleasant for Zero to see that blue gem corrupted and clouded moreso than hers).  
  
“That’s good to hear. I came here just to let you know that there’s a new magical girl in town.”  
  
“What?” That catches both of them out. Kyubey merely swishes his tail at their shocked faces.  
  
“Mmm…it was one of the easiest contracts I’ve ever made. She’s already been rescued by a magical girl once, so there wasn’t much for me to explain when she started to remember! She was really eager to get to it."  
  
X shares a worried glance with Zero, who tenses when, unbidden, she recalls one of the first witches she ever fought. The first person she personally saved. The outpouring of thanks she’d brushed off.  
  
“What’s her name?” X asks, recovering first and fixing a smile on her face. “Maybe we’ll go introduce ourselves.”  
  
“Axl.” The tail swishes again as Zero desperately tries to remember if the adoring girl ever gave her name. “Well, I’ve said what I came to say, so I’ll leave you to it.”  
  
They watch in silence as he take his leave through the window.  
  
“Asshole,” Zero says, expelling a breath and slumping down when she’s sure he’s gone. “What do we need more magical girls for? Doesn’t the damn rat think we’re doing a good enough job?”  
  
“Well, I’m sure we can’t be everywhere at once,” X says, and the worry in her voice makes Zero want to punch something to make it stop. “Anyway – I think he’s more like a cat.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Kyubey.” X patiently explains. “You know, with the ears -” she does an accompanying gesture to demonstrate – “and the tail. Rats don’t have fluffy tails like that.”  
  
“Cats don’t pretend they like you,” Zero counters. “They cuddle up to you If they do and tell you to fuck off if they don’t.”  
  
“Maybe magic cats are different. And – you really don’t like him, do you?” X’s tone changes mid-sentence, swinging round from light banter to concerned sympathy.  
  
“He’s so damn condescending,” Zero mutters. “And he makes a point of not telling you jack until _after_ you Contract, and even then you gotta push him. This poor kid probably barely knows anything.”  
  
X purses her lips. “I think we should see her. Just to make sure she’s okay.”  
  
“Axl.” Zero repeats the name just to see if it jogs another memory. Damn it, she really has no idea what that girl was called, but there’s a dreadful certainty in her stomach that Kyubey is personally fucking with her at this point.  
  
\---  
  
She’s invited to dinner.  
  
The ‘no’ is automatically on her lips, but something stalls her because, well, why the hell not? It’s a great excuse to put off going home.  
  
So Zero is now sat, somewhat awkwardly, at one corner of the Light family dining table. She’s profoundly aware that she’s taking a seat normally reserved for someone else – two of X’s older siblings, twins, are away at university. X slides into the seat next to her, further disrupting the normal pattern, while the father (an ageing whitebeard who would probably make a fantastic Santa Claus) sits across from X and the eldest sibling, Blues, takes the head of the table.  
  
Zero’s never actually sat down to a family meal like this before, not that she can remember. Some of her brothers cook, and they must have some kind of rota system, but she knows the reception she’d get if she tried to sit with them. When she’s not able to eat out, Zero mostly sticks to microwave meals and ready-to-eat stuff like chicken. Provided it’s not been stolen or messed with and there’s no-one in the kitchen to goad her when she cooks it.  
  
Salad isn’t something that’s ever really crossed her mind as a possibility; the Wily household is very much in favour of meat. She pokes at it experimentally as the others begin to tuck in. It probably has some fancy name in French.  
  
“So, Zero,” Dr. Light says after a while of silent eating, “how is old Albert these days?”  
  
Zero blinks, fork paused as it spears a piece of lettuce, because she sure as hell doesn’t know any Alberts. But looking at the age of X’s father, she makes a wild guess.  
  
“You mean – the old man?”  
  
She’s relieved that she guessed right when Dr. Light chuckles.  
  
“I can’t imagine he’d be happy to be called that! But yes, your father and I, we were at university together.” Dr. Light sighs, reminiscing, while X shoots Zero a surprised glance. Blues has put his fork down, but given that the guy wears sunglasses indoors it’s hard to gauge his reaction.  
  
“He’s -” Zero fumbles for something to say. When was the last time she’d actually seen him in person? “Doing OK? I guess? I don’t see him much.”  
  
“Ah, that’s a shame. It must be hard, in a family that large.” As much as Zero tries, she can’t detect any judgment or disapproval, just sympathy. She thinks: _you have no goddamn idea._  
  
But this isn’t about her and she isn’t going to embarrass X, so Zero forces politeness upon herself.  
  
“He doesn’t come out of his lab much. But Shadow and a couple of the older ones dote on him, so…” she shrugs. “He’s probably fine.” She’s fairly sure she’d at least hear about it if he died.  
  
“Well, at least he’s managing, I suppose.”  
  
 _He’s an asshole. It runs in the family._  
  
She firmly keeps the words down. This isn’t about her.  
  
\---  
  
X lingers at the bottom of the stairs as Zero gets her coat on, watching quietly.  
  
“Thanks for coming over,” she says when Zero finishes pulling her hair back out – it’s long enough that it sticks out at the bottom if she wears the coat over it. “You’re welcome to come over at any time.”  
  
“Sure. It was fun. Well, see ya.”  
  
The last thing she sees before the door shuts is X’s soft smile.  
  
The rain from midday has cleared up, leaving the late sun poking out behind patchy clouds reflecting off the remaining puddles. Zero trudges home, hands in pockets, brooding.  
  
To her absolute relief, after the door clicks shut and the keys are shoved to the bottom of her bag she’s able to get to her room without meeting anyone else in the house along the way. And hey, she’s already eaten, so she doesn’t have to risk going down to the kitchen. Bonus points.  
  
She shuffles forward, ready to flop onto the bed, but pauses. Something not-quite-right is tugging at her, and she quickly flickers her eyes over the mostly empty room, frowning.  
  
Zero catches it on the second go-around. The top of her drawers has been left slid open slightly, when she normally keeps it shut since it’s an old set and she doesn’t want to put pressure on the wood by leaving it hanging out like that.  
  
She crosses the threadbare carpet, eyeing the open shelf warily. No doubt one of her brothers has come up with a hilarious prank for Littlest Sister.  
  
She crouches down, keeps her head well aside, and yanks it open. When nothing explodes, she cautiously glances over the top.  
  
It’s empty. Someone has decided to steal all her bras and underwear, and was kind enough after the fact to leave a yellow sticky note stuck to the bottom which reads, in big blocky writing:  
  
 _GUESS WHO!!! LOL!!_  
  
She stares at it, rooted to the ground, for longer than she’ll ever admit. If the little _pricks_ had _any idea_ what she had to do on a _daily basis_ …!  
  
Zero yanks out the second drawer, socks, and starts shoving them into her bag. A few pyjama sets from the bottom drawer. The thief has left her closet untouched, where her dirty laundry hamper might have some survivors of the raid. It’s emptied out into a plastic bin liner, shoved with the rest of her clothes haphazardly into her school bag.  
  
Alarm clock. Deodorant. Hairbrush. Spare hairbrush. Shampoo. Hairbands. Toothbrush.  
  
What else can she take? Pillows? There’s no way they’ll fit.  
  
Zero stares around the room one last time.  
  
 _What a sad fucking loser I am,_ she thinks.  
  
She takes the window. Lands on her feet, straightens up, heads straight back where she came.  
  
She’s too furious at her stupid idiot brothers on the way there to even think about a possibility that it might not be X who answers the knock. She’s taken aback slightly when it’s Blues who opens the door, not expecting to be confronted again with those expressionless (if not slightly disapproving) sunglasses.  
  
“Is X still in?” She stammers out, suddenly aware of what she must look like. At least it's not raining.  
  
He sighs, a little puff of sound hanging in the air like he was expecting this or something.  
  
"You'd better come in. I'll get her."  
  
Zero sticks to the welcome mat as he heads up the stairs, not wanting to intrude on this family any more than she already is (while simultaneously hoping Dr. Light doesn't come across her before X does).  
  
That worry isn't realised, because it's not long before X stands at the top of the stairs, looking down at her.  
  
Again.  
  
It's barely been an hour but she's still pleased to see X again, even if she does manage to look confused and understanding at the same time.  
  
"Well, this is an unexpected surprise," she says, beaming at Zero as she starts to come down the stairs.  
  
Zero really hasn't thought of a good way to explain this.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Hi."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The witch shrieks as she burns, slowly drifts to the ground as the forest sets alight in green fire. Zero winces – her shoulder stings in a sharp, clear note that feels like it’s still impaled by the thin spike that caught it earlier.  
  
“Are you OK?” X drops down next to her, fire reflected in her eyes – green on green on green. Zero nods mutely. There’s a final wail as the witch disintegrates and takes the labyrinth with her, leaving them in the wide but deserted alley they’d eventually chased her into. (Zero isn’t sure why, but she’s never quite comfortable just calling them ‘it.’ It seems…disrespectful, somehow).  
  
“Oh my goodness, your shoulder -”  
  
“It’s fine.” Zero waves her away with her other hand as X tries to get a look at the puncture wound. It’ll heal over quick enough. “Hey, check it out.” She artfully avoids using her injured shoulder to indicate the grief seed, round and black and just sitting there, unclaimed.  
  
“Ah!” X exclaims, her round face flushing with a big smile. “That’s a relief, I was starting to worry they’d stopped dropping them completely. It’s yours – I took the last one.”  
  
By now Zero knows better than to argue with X when it comes to grief seeds. She stops herself from shrugging in time, nods instead, and steps forward to claim it.  
  
“Well, ain’t this sweet.”  
  
Zero’s head snaps up to face the new threat – two silhouettes on opposite sides of the roofs over the exit to the alley, and she leaps back just in time as the ground where she was standing explodes.  
  
A blur of blue with a streak of red whizzes past her, but Zero can’t quite catch Dynamo before someone crashes into her, toppling them both to the ground and forcing the air from Zero’s body as she slams heavily onto her back.  
  
“Mother _fuck_ -” she gasps out, ready to start clawing and kicking at her assailant, but she stills suddenly when she recognises the girl on top of her.  
  
“I missed you too, sweetie.” Vile leers, eyes lit up with heady triumph. “Stay down, blondie, or my fingers might slip.” Vile grins at her, then flicks her eyes back to whatever’s going on behind Zero’s head – hopefully X kicking Dynamo’s ass, if there’s any justice in the world. “You didn’t tell me you made a friend.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Zero hisses, but knows better than to thrash or struggle.  
  
“Anything you want, gorgeous.” Vile chortles at her own joke. She rarely carries her weapon, doesn’t see the need when she can shove lightning into your guts. Zero has no desire for a round two of that particular experience. Magical girls heal fast; that doesn’t mean they don’t feel pain.  
  
But it’s _hard_ to keep herself still. She can’t see, but she can hear, and she _can_ see Vile’s expression, up close and personal and unpleasantly interested in the altercation going on behind her. “Not bad,” Vile whistles appreciatively when there’s a crash and a loud swear from Dynamo.  
  
Fuck this. It’s unbearable. Some things are worth risking a face full of electricity.  
  
“Everyone! Please, cease this meaningless struggle.”  
  
Zero freezes just as she’s about to shift her weight, because things managed to actually get worse even before doing something stupid like this.  
  
“Oh, ha ha, look at that, I have somewhere else to be all of a sudden.”  
  
“Wait-” Vile’s head jerks up, but she’s too late; Dynamo is a professional coward.  
  
“Get back here!” X yells fruitlessly, and it’s a real shame that Zero can’t see her expression. Dynamo tends to have that effect on people.  
  
She’s also apparently the only one here smart enough to get the hell out of the way when Sigma shows up.  
  
Zero peers up past Vile’s shoulder – her captor refuses to move out of sheer principle, choosing to glare down instead as though this is Zero’s fault – but she can’t see anything worthwhile, just hears the heavy steps and then a pause.  
  
“Hey!” X calls out. “That’s ours!”  
  
“This?” Sigma’s voice wafts across, light and heavy at the same time.  
  
“Sure, get me outnumbered,” Vile mutters to herself, but she’s close enough that Zero hears. She casts a long, baleful glare at Zero before standing, evident uncomfort with having her back to Sigma any more than necessary winning out over stubborn pride. Zero quickly scrambles up and backs off a few paces until she’s level with X and far out of arm’s reach of the other two.  
  
Sigma immediately locks eyes with Zero as she takes in the scene. Zero shudders but doesn’t back off any more, planting her feet firmly. There’s a difference this time. X is by her side.  
  
“Are you all right?” X risks a worried glance. A wan smile is about the best reply Zero can muster up, but it’s not a bad effort given the circumstances.  
  
X makes a sudden noise of outrage. Sigma’s pocketed the grief seed.  
  
Zero reaches out on pure instinct, only realises she’s grabbed X’s hand when the contact is made and X startles and stares at her.  
  
“ _Don’t_ ,” she hisses as low as possible. “It’s beyond not worth it.”  
  
“But -” X’s eyes are wide and her voice is flushed with righteous indignation. Every plea for justice and fairness she could come up with is – hell, it’s wasted on Vile, never mind fucking _Sigma_.  
  
“Please, let me speak.” Sigma puts her hands in a supplicating gesture that doesn’t fool Zero for a second. “I did not come here to cause strife between us, but to end it.”  
  
“Yeah?” Vile says warily, backing off, but she doesn’t taunt or goad like she might with certain other people who had the same idea.  
  
“Indeed.” Sigma’s arms are spread wide, encompassing. “I believe I have found a solution to such petty fights between us, fights such as you have so aptly demonstrated. All I ask is that you listen to my proposition. Please, follow me if you are so inclined.”  
  
With that Sigma whirls around, cape twirling, and starts walking away from them. X looks like she’s taking a moment to work out what just happened – then she squeezes Zero’s hand and pulls away to follow.  
  
It’s Zero’s turn to make a noise in her throat, urgent and miserable at the same time, but X looks back to conspiratorially mouth _she’s got our seed_ and gives a quick smile before turning back around.  
  
That makes Zero feel slightly better, at least.  
  
Even Vile follows, Miss ‘Fuck You’ herself, either out of genuine curiosity or because she doesn’t want to be the odd one out. She glares at them the whole time, keeping well aside; they avoid showing their backs to each other via an awkward kind of sideways shuffle.  
  
Zero’s only going along because X is.  
  
As Sigma strides forward, supremely confident she’s being followed, the world around them begins to change. X starts, readying herself, but Zero puts a hand on her shoulder. She’s already seen this.  
  
Given Vile’s apparent lack of reaction, perhaps she has, too. Perhaps Sigma makes a point of having you wake up in the seat of her power after beating the crap out of you, just so you know who’s in charge here.  
  
If you think about it too hard, it’s suspiciously similar to a labyrinth. It takes a lot of power to create, control and maintain a room like this – Zero hasn’t even tried. Yeah, she can see a use for one, but she'd probably fuck it up.  
  
Sigma’s power, her presence, envelopes them.  
  
“I thank you for placing your trust in me.”  
  
The room is mostly a bland white void, save some furniture in the middle – no little giveaway details to shed light on any insight into her psyche. Sigma’s smarter than that.  
  
Sigma walks around a central table – round, shiny and black – to face them.  
  
“As a gesture of faith….”  
  
Zero hears X’s sucked-in breath when Sigma shows them her Soul Gem, a vivid, pulsing green. Sigma’s lips curve up in what is theoretically a smile.  
  
“All of us know what this represents.” Her voice is practically a purr. “All of us know the cost of this gem. And yet we are aimless and divided in paying its price. There is not even a guarantee of a grief seed after we defeat a witch, and so we fight over them like dogs in the street.” Her gaze sweeps over them, calculating. “Are we not better than this?”  
  
“Excuse _me_.” X interrupts, breaks the charismatic spell. “We – that is, me and Zero – we won that seed, and we were attacked for it. If you want to lecture someone, it should be _her_.” An accusing finger points at Vile, whose wide grin at X is quickly wiped off when Sigma turns to focus on her. She shuffles slightly, refuses to meet the intense gaze.  
  
“Look, we were _gonna_ fight that witch, okay, we just got delayed a little. Not our fault you guys got there first.” X folds her arms, clearly displeased, but Sigma nods, as though expectant.  
  
“Regardless, it shows a clear issue. What is the point of fighting a witch, risking death or worse, for only a chance at a grief seed which can then be stolen from you? A better system is needed. We need to protect each other, not just the people of this city. I propose that we organise, we magical girls, in order to properly carry out our duties. I believe this is the only logical way forward.”  
  
Zero can’t help but raise a mental eyebrow at all this. Sigma’s thrashed her over those stupid seeds before, laughed about it as she ground her face into the dirt, and now she wants to play nice?  
  
“Organise how?” X asks, and Zero’s too distracted by her own thoughts to realise how serious her friend sounds. This kind of thing is right up X’s alley, but it slips Zero by as she tries to work out Sigma’s angle. Power and control, obviously, it’s not as though one of them is going to be appointed to be in charge of this ‘organisation,’ but is there something else she wants…?  
  
“Tracking and monitoring witches, and assigning them once it’s time to strike. That way, we avoid these petty fights with each other knowing we have our own witch secured. After all, their numbers don’t seem to have gone down.”  
  
She’s right. Not only is Sigma powerful, she’s _old_. A magical girl who survived. Zero’s been at this longer than X, at least, and while she’s never thought about it that way, there’s never been a shortage of witches – only the seeds they occasionally drop.  
  
And if there’s one thing magical girl related that X is a fan of, it’s having enough grief seeds to keep their Soul Gems clean. That first incident with Zero’s Soul Gem scared X badly – she doesn’t say as much, but it’s clear in the way she keeps insisting on making sure it’s in good condition. Zero still kicks herself for it.  
  
“I think…that makes a lot of sense,” X admits, making Zero blink out of her reverie. “What do you think, Zero?” X turns towards her - she wants in on this, anyone could see the hopeful look in her eyes – but for some reason she thought _I’d better ask first._  
  
What Zero wants to say is the following:  
  
_Sigma is really, really bad news._  
  
_Vile is going to shoot us in the back first chance she gets._  
  
_Dynamo’s still out there._  
  
_Not even mentioning that Axl kid._  
  
_This whole thing is a disaster waiting to happen._  
  
“Whatever you think is best,” Zero half-mumbles, unable to meet her eyes. There’s a noise of disgust somewhere in Vile’s direction, earning a mental note to give her a good punch for that one next time they end up in a fight.  
  
Zero just doesn’t want to see X disappointed.  
  
She doesn’t expect X to get out her Soul Gem and put it next to Sigma’s, but she does. Of course she does.  
  
“I’m in.” X’s quiet voice carries in the room’s strange atmosphere.  
  
Zero sighs.  
  
Because it’s not like she’s going to just turn around and leave X to her fate.  
  
Her own Soul Gem joins the other two.  
  
There’s an expectant silence. At some point (Zero’s purposefully been ignoring her up till now) Vile folded her arms, the accompanying glare downright acidic.  
  
“Goddamn it, I can’t believe Dynamo made the right choice for once.” She blows aside a long strand of hair with a huffy breath. “Fine.”  
  
A fourth gem, pale lavender, is put on the table.  
  
“Wonderful.” Sigma smiles wide, enough to fool anyone who hasn’t been on the receiving end of her fists or choked on her whip. “This is a grand new step taken today, for we are no longer simply magical girls.”  
  
The grin turns feral.  
  
“We are Hunters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter:  
> \- Dynamo is a professional expert at NOPE.  
> \- for real though don't mess about with X and grief seeds or she will be Very Disappointed in you  
> \- Sigma is probably OOC but w/e she's being all charismatic and shit, probably


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT RISES.

She didn’t start out her day intending to solo a labyrinth, but here she is.

X’s school is the posh academy on the other side of town, so for most of the day they’re apart. Zero’s school isn’t anything special; somewhere around the fifth or sixth disappointment their father stopped piling his resources into his children and began his retreat into his lab. Vile’s in the same year as her, but thankfully they’re in different classes so they have to make an effort to see each other (which, generally speaking, they don’t, and they’re happy that way).

There’s a shortcut back to X’s house across an old building site that’s been attracting complaints for at least the last year; it’s more or less abandoned, so Zero doesn’t think twice about hopping across the wall and cutting out a good ten minutes of walking.

Then she stops, because there's that sickly  _something doesn’t feel right_ notion that’s one of the less flashy abilities of magical girls. She doesn't even need her Soul Gem to track this one down.

The place is dead silent. Zero looks around, tensing, until she spots it - the slight distortion in reality, the telltale sign of a labyrinth.

She sighs, shoulders slumping. She really doesn't want to do this right now - she is just  _not_ in the mood. Even with the shortcut it's a good half-hour to X's place, and an hour is way too long to leave something like this just sitting out in the open. Zero can't be the only one who uses this place as a shortcut. 

She shakes her head, clears her mind. Then she strides forward.

Reality changes around her, and instead of the setting sun and decrepid scaffolding, she steps into a place with clear blue skies and a strong breeze billowing her hair about her shoulders.

Although she's never been to one, it's unmistakably an airport.

She's entered onto the roof, offering a good view of one of the most...normal labyrinths she's ever seen. There are parked planes below (is parked the right word?) and birds calling to each other as they circle overhead - something to keep a wary eye on - but nothing immediately comes for her.

Zero steps cautiously forward, transforms almost as a second thought, briefly wishes Kyubey had given her something other than a damn dress to fight in. She keeps her sword away, for now - no need to waste energy when she doesn't need to.

Wouldn't X be proud.

Overhead, the tone of the birds changes to anxious cawing. The wind picks up. Step, step.

There's a loud shriek above her. Zero easily dodges the first eagle, slashes the next one in half and kicks the third hard off the roof, where it plumets straight down.

“That all you got?” She snarls, knowing how stupid it is to make challenges like this and not really caring through the adrenaline and the fierce grip on her sword handle. A shrieking refrain strikes up, a chorus of hatred flapping just out of reach, but the show gives time for her breathing to calm down.

A strong gust of wind catches her; all Zero has time for is a sharp cry of disbelief before she 's swept to her feet and pushed over the side, scrabbling madly for the edge and just managing to hold on with a deathgrip on the ledge.

But the eagles are still there, she can still hear the furious screeching overhead, she’s a sitting target and it’s only a matter of time -

“Axl Bomber!”

The serene blue sky lights up with fire, the explosions mingling with the cries of the eagles above in an obscene cacophony.

_Oh, good, X is here_ , Zero thinks, half-delirious with the near-miss, head swimming. She doesn’t even try to pull herself up; all her body strength is going to the fingers in her right hand.  _That’ll be ... fine ...._

“Ah! Hey, hey hey no wait -”

A face peers down at her, all Zero really has a chance to register are the wide, terrified green eyes ( _way to go and upset her again you goddamned jerk_ ) before her body decides that total shutdown is preferable to continuing on.

This was a stupid idea anyway and the first thing she’s going to do is apologise to X.

A hand grabs her wrist just as her body goes limp.

\---

It’s only a small diversion, X tells herself, but she wishes she didn't feel so guilty about it. It's not that Zero isn't a wonderful person (whatever Zero herself might have to say on the subject) but it also isn't as though X is her keeper, and there's no harm in a little shopping rather than heading straight home after school, right? Zero doesn't seem like the sort to enjoy it, although there's a good chance she's never been on a proper shopping trip in the first place.

...right, put that on the mental list of Things To Do. But, right now, X is determined to claw some time out for herself and do her best to ignore the little voice in her head trying to sabotage the whole thing.

_This is why you don't make friends,_ she tells herself, frustrated even amongst the calming blues and silvers of the skirts and dresses on sale, half off from last winter.  _You overthink things. No-one likes a worrier._

_No-one likes a worrier who's smarter than them._

After a few more minutes of browsing, X accepts the fact that she's probably not going to actually spend any money here. Just as she's leaving she spots a familiar figure in the convenience store opposite, browsing the magazine racks.

She hadn't expected to see Vile again so soon.

It’s hard to mistake the long, purple hair, similar in shade to the Soul Gem X saw back in Sigma’s room (although it’s not quite as long as Zero’s, and Vile wears it straight down instead of in a ponytail). _That must be a pain when the wind gets up,_ X thinks as she crosses over without even really stopping to consider if it’s a good idea to approach her or not.

The taller girl – about Zero’s height seems a reasonable guess – straightens up before X gets a chance to open her mouth.

“What, you’re here to ruin my life more than you already have?”

X blinks, taken aback by the casual rudeness of her tone, and without Zero as a buffer the acrid glare when Vile turns to face her is a lot more intimidating. She stands her ground, firmly telling herself that they’re both on the same team.

“I just thought I’d say hello,” X replies with the calm politeness the Light family has practically weaponised over the generations. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“What, shopping? Yeah, turns out I’m a fucking human being after all, shock and horror. Anything to take my mind off the fact that Sigma’s got me on a goddamn leash thanks to you.”

“I didn’t -” X stops, recollects herself. Losing her temper, however much Vile clearly wants her to, is not going to help the situation. “You didn’t _have_ to join, no-one made you. I just thought it was a good idea.”

“Right.” Vile snorts, but the anger seems to have deflated after the initial volley. “A good idea from Sigma’s point of view, sure. And here I thought blondie wasn’t an idiot, but here we are.”

“She has a name,” X says crossly. Honestly, why does everything she thinks today keep coming back to Zero? “Is Sigma really that bad?” She changes the subject before Vile can keep insulting her friend - there’s an obvious history there she has no desire to unpack just yet. Even if there’s going to have be a sit-down between them eventually, X can see that it’s far too early for it to be a consideration just yet.

“Sigma is a fucking _nightmare_ ,” Vile confirms with no small amount of relish. “Not here, though. You wanna grab a burger or something? I got _all_ the juicy details.”

“Sure!” X is surprised but pleased at the sudden offer; even if it’s only to trash-talk a fellow magical girl, it at least might get Vile a little friendlier towards them. Baby steps.

Her earlier dark mood gone, X eagerly follows Vile out of the store.

\---

When Zero comes to all she can see is white, and her mind flits from  _I guess I died after all_ to  _Sigma_ and she's honestly not sure which option is worse. It turns out it's neither.

"Hey! You're okay! Uh, you are okay, right?"

Her right arm is complaining a lot, but the pain lets her know she's at least alive, and that voice doesn't sound anything like Sigma.

Zero just about manages to cut back a groan when she recognises her rescuer.

"Axl, right?" It can't be anyone else. It's the same girl from before, the one who'd clung to Zero and babbled thanks until she'd passed out. There's the same spiky red-orange hair, and her eyes - Zero supposes in the heat of the moment she can be forgiven for mistaking them, but they're slightly paler than X's, not quite the same vivid emerald she's used to.

"Yeah!" Axl bobs her head up and down, nervous energy frissoning around the room and, for some strange reason, striking Zero as out of place. "You remembered me! I mean, oh jeez, I kinda fell apart last time but I didn't really know anything, right? But it's different now!" Axl beams, confidence surging as she keeps speaking. "I totally saved you!"

"...Yeah." There's no getting around that.

"But you saved me last time, so we're even! Oh, and I guess that witch is still out there, I kinda prioritised getting you outta there. You wanna team up against it? I bet we'd kick ass!"

"Maybe not - right now." Zero's actively trying not to be abrupt and dismissive like it was last time they met, because if how Axl took rejection was to become a magical girl and (she can't help but think the word, Sigma still looming in her memory) hunt her down herself then Zero really doesn't want to encourage her further. But she is really, really not used to such a bright, peppy personality focusing on and  _genuinely appearing to like her._ It's almost exhausting trying to keep up.

"Yeah, right, I guess your arm's kinda busted. Shoot. Maybe tomorrow?" Axl offers, a hopeful gleam in her eyes because Zero didn't say no.

Zero doesn't want to leave it that long, but she knows it's going to go even worse if she tries it again right now. The distortion in the building site was pretty small when she'd seen it - you'd have to be actively looking for it to find it, for now. Even someone taking the shortcut probably wouldn't notice it unless it had gotten bigger since then. Zero tries to rotate her shoulder, winces and stops. She has to bite back an I-don't-need-your-help at the clear concern in Axl's eyes. Frankly, she does. Or at least did, just now.

"Sure. Tomorrow." Zero avoids Axl's beaming expression in favour of really looking at the place she's ended up in. “Where is this?” It reminds her of Sigma's place where they'd made that ridiculous little pact, or whatever, but instead of bare walls and classy furniture it looks, well, it looks like a teenage girl's bedroom.

“Isn't it cool? Kyubey taught me how to do it, it's like a manifestation of my will or something. Sorta like a labyrinth, I guess, like a side-step in reality. We're actually a couple streets down from that witch, I wanted to get you away from her first.”

“Thanks.” Posters line the walls, men and women in equal measure, movies and video games and pop stars competing for space. The floor is cluttered with discarded clothes and books and toys.

“Ah, sorry about the mess.” Axl sees her looking. “I don't expect many people in here, you know? Most of this stuff isn't really real, anyway, I just like to mess around in here.” She waves a hand; most of the jumble of _stuff_ on the floor vanishes. “See? Pretty cool!”

She must be getting old, because all Zero can think is  _how much magic is this taking up?_ It just looks to her like a huge waste, but there's no way she can just say that to Axl's face.  _See, X, I'm learning._

“I can actually move it about, if you want, I can take you right up to your door.” Axl’s all eagerness, but it doesn’t seem like she wants to show off as much as she wants Zero to think it’s as cool as she does.

“No thanks,” Zero hurriedly shuts that one down, not wanting to waste even more of Axl's magic when she's going to fight a witch tomorrow. “I can walk. It's just my shoulder that's messed up. We heal fast, anyway.”

\---

X shuts the door behind her with a quiet click. She's learned a lot today, a lot of things she needs to verify with Zero first before she believes any of it, but it's definitely given her a new perspective.

She's over two hours later than normal, but there's no-one to ask what she's been doing. Blues has stopped doing that anyway - she suspects he suspects something, he always has a way of knowing things he shouldn't - and her father is a great believer in giving his children any distance they might need.

X thinks that this might be the first time she's ever been late for anything in her entire, neatly organised life. Certainly nothing in recent memory comes to mind to rival it.

She has no idea where Zero is. They normally meet up at the clock tower and go home together, but there was no sign of her when X stopped by on her way back just in case.

She can hardly expect Zero to wait that long with no explanation.

After carefully taking off her coat and putting it on the stand - she notices Zero's isn't there with a sharp pang - X stops just before the stairs. The television is on in the living room.

She could just go upstairs and pretend nothing happened.

"Hi." She pokes her head around the door. Blues is watching his fishing programs. As far as X knows he's never gone fishing in his life, but that doesn't stop him. "I was just -"

"Yeah." Blues hits the pause button, freezing the intrepid fisherman braving torrential rain in place. "Excuses don't suit you, X."

He stands up, and he must have seen something in her face - the hot surprise boiling over - because he stops.

"Man, that - I'm sorry, that came out wrong, I didn't mean to be an asshole about it like that. But whatever's going on with this Zero girl, you're not obliged to be at at her beck and call. She's not the entire world."

Blues smiles at her softly, but X is too busy mentally reeling at the accusation at Zero to appreciate the rare expression.

"I - what do you  _think_ we're doing?" She asks, flabbergasted.

“I _think_ she's the first real friend you've had outside of our family, and I appreciate that, but-”

He stops again. “Wow, there's really no way to say this without sounding terrible.”

“Let's just drop it,” X suggests. After everything, she doesn't want anything to come between them. Not like this.

Especially not Zero.

Blues nods, then steps back to sit on the couch again.

“I notice she's not here, though. You didn't have a fight, did you?”

“No.” X shrugs. “And we're not joined at the hip, whatever you think,” she teases him lightly and is delighted when he smiles, really smiles.

_This is worth it,_ she thinks, smiling back. _Whatever anyone says._

\---

X is immeasurably relieved when Zero gets home about an hour later, and she brushes off her friend's apologies and fusses over her shoulder despite the many 'it's fine, really' that this elicits.

It's a lot of information to take in, both the witch and this Axl character. She sounds okay, but to X she's a complete unknown.

They're back to their normal position on X's bed, although X at least managed to get a pillow behind Zero's shoulder first. She looks like she's dozing a little, and X can't resist sneaking peeks over the top of her magazine.

At least until Zero's eyes snap open and lock on to hers. X freezes, feels her cheeks reddening at being caught.

“What, have I got something on my face?” Zero's quick grin dissipates the tension, although X still wants to hide behind the magazine in mortal embarrassment.

“N-no! I just – thought you looked -” her brain screeches to a halt as possibilities whir in front of her, catches and strangles the words _really pretty_ before they escape her mouth. Any real compliments would just get brushed off and probably make the situation worse, even though she knows Zero is proud of her appearance.

“-nice,” she finishes lamely. Zero stares at her, but she really does look – nice, at rest. Seemingly at peace with herself, even if X knows it's just an illusion.

“Right, okay,” Zero says, just as X jerks forward and says “no, don't-” because she starts the shrug automatically and only realises it's a bad idea when the sharp pain shoots through it. “Ah, jeez, I'm an idiot.”

X sits back and moves her outstretched arm back to her side.

“It'll heal, right? Just go easy on it before tomorrow.”

“You'd think I'd remember,” Zero grumbles.

A thought pops into X's head, something she's been wondering for a while. It'll distract from the shoulder for a bit, at least.

“Hey, Zero. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“I...was wondering what you wished for to become a magical girl. You don't have to say it!” X nearly stumbles over her words in a rush at Zero's surprised expression. “If it's not, um, too personal...” ( _what_ is _more personal than that?_ , her inner voice scolds. X does her best to ignore it). For a brief moment she's fearful that she's really stepped too far, but relief floods through her when Zero nods.

“No, it's fine. It's...boy, it's been a while.” Zero shakes her head. “I've told you about Forte, right?”

X nods; the name’s familiar. “He's the nice brother, right?”

“Hah! I wouldn't say _nice_. But for whatever reason, he and I just...get along when I don't with the others. Guess I'm allowed to have at least one brother I like. Anyway...a few months back he took in this old mangy mutt he called Gospel. Dad threw a fit, but it turns out Forte's even more of a stubborn asshole than he is.” Zero sighs and leans back, hands over her head, lost in memory as X carefully notes every word. “For whatever reason, there was this one dog Gospel absolutely couldn't stand, always had to go chasing after him every time they saw each other. Well, one time it was across a busy road during rush hour.” 

“Oh...” X puts her hand to her mouth without noticing it, a dreadful feeling curling in her stomach.

“Yeah. Forte was with him, and he loved Gospel more than anything.” Zero opens her fist, stares at the reflected light of her Soul Gem. “Kyubey got me right at the hospital. Bastard prbably just hangs around there until he hits the jackpot, some girl who doesn't have a choice. I knew it was really bad. The doctors wouldn't let anyone see him. Dad didn't even turn up.” Zero's expression twists into disgust. “Dunno if he even found out, given that, well, Forte turned out fine.”

“That was your wish,” says X, quiet awe in her voice. Zero nods, knowing she doesn't deserve it.

“Thing is, I wasn't thinking right at the time. I just wanted him to be okay. I didn't even think about Gospel until after the fact.” Zero lets out a single, harsh laugh. “How's that for screwing up your once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?”

“But Forte's alive, and that's better than him being dead,” X insists, wishing that for once Zero would stop hating herself and realise that she really was a good person. “And he's alive because of you.”

“Yeah...I guess.” Zero hugs her knees. “He's studying to be a vet, so maybe he'll save some kid's pet bunny or something.”

“Exactly!” X beams, pleased that she can at least see the good in her _actions –_ there was something to work with. “Mine's a bit similar, actually,” ( _that_ gets Zero's attention), “although maybe not as dramatic. I met Kyubey at the hospital as well. You know how Blues wears those sunglasses?”

Zero nods, a quick image of X's older brother flashing through her mind. It always slightly unnerves her that she can never tell exactly where he's looking.

“He lost his sight in an accident when I was very little. Well, about a month ago I'd gone with him for a checkup – I can't even remember what it was for, really. Kyubey appeared while I was waiting for them to finish. When he made the offer I accepted it right away.”

_Of course you did_ , Zero thinks. But at least X got what she wanted. “But he still wears them,” she suddenly realises at that last thought. It can't possibly be because he thinks it looks cool, which was her previous theory.

“His eyes are very sensitive to light. But he _can_ see, and I'm happy with that.”

“So neither of us wished for ourselves? We could both be billionaires right now.”

“Trillionaires.” X is smiling. “I wouldn't change it if I had the chance. Except I'd specify that he wouldn't need the sunglasses.”

“Well, if I could go back in time I'd slap myself before reminding me about Gospel. Maybe slap Kyubey too, for good measure. But yeah. I _am_ glad Forte's alive.”

They share smiles. X didn't realise how close she'd moved while they were talking, but it feels right, being this close to Zero.

It feels good, even with Zero looking down at her with an odd expression.

The thought _I could kiss her right now_ would normally stun X out of its sheer forwardness, but right now, she merely accepts it as fact.

Not a very wise fact, but a fact nonetheless.

X _is_ stunned when Zero makes the decision for her and dips down, the barest brush of lips, but it's _there_ -

“I'm sorry!” Zero tries to jerk back, eyes wide, but X practically being in her lap makes this harder. “I shouldn't have done that, X, I'm-”

She makes a small noise of surprise when X decides the best course of action is to try that again and surges forward. It's soft and quiet, and genuinely one of the best things X has ever felt.

\---

There’s a knock on the door. This time they do spring apart, or at least X does, flushing furiously.

“Yes?” She manages, somehow able to tear her wide eyes away from Zero to stare at the door.

“Is your friend up here? There’s someone at the door to see her.”

Zero blinks in surprise as X turns back to her. They don’t exchange any words; Zero just gets up and starts walking, recognising the voice as X’s brother, Blues, who doesn't say anything but stands aside as she passes.

_You'd better appreciate her_ , Zero thinks, even as she now sees him in an entirely new light, but mostly she's wondering who the hell even bothered to track her down here.

She hurries down the stairs, struck by a sudden thought.

_Oh, please no._

She’s almost relieved when it turns out that Axl hasn’t followed her home like a lovesick puppy. Bubble is standing on the steps, twisting his fingers and giving her an unconvincing smile when he sees her. As far as her brothers go he’s, well, not an asshole, so she doesn’t immediately slam the door in his face.

“What do you want?” Zero hisses, _do you have any IDEA what you just interrupted_ angrily buzzing in her mind, but she not only refrains from yelling, she keeps her voice down for reasons she's not entirely sure of. For his part, Bubble looks fairly wretched even though it’s a clear, cool summer night; he’s thankfully managed to avoid the ‘drowned rat’ aesthetic for this sort of thing.

“Look, Zero, ya gotta come back,” he pleads, eyes watery. “Dad’s going nuts and bolts at us.”

_Good_ , she thinks viciously, then: “What, why?” Since when did he give a shit about any of them, let alone her? She’s half surprised he even noticed she’d gone.

All Bubble can do is give a helpless shrug. “Please?” He entreats, bottom lip quivering. Ugh.

“Who put you up to this?” Zero asks as gently as she can. Which is, well, not much, but this honestly isn’t poor Bubble’s fault, despite that she keeps thinking that she could be upstairs with X right now if it weren't for _this_.

“’S Crash’s idea,” he mutters, staring at his feet. “Shadow made me do it.”

_Shame Forte’s not here_ , she muses. For them, at least - if there was anyone who could genuinely convince her back it was probably him, but right now this rather pathetic performance just isn’t doing it for her.

“Look, Bub,” she folds her arms, “I…well, no. No, I _don’t_ want to go back. Why the hell would I?” Even if the events in the last ten minutes hadn’t happened, it’s still a world away. A better world, at that.

(But – and the thought has been preying on her for the last few days – she can’t keep on mooching off of X and her family like this.

It's not like they'll never be able to see each other again or something.)

Bubble blinks, apparently not expecting the harsh answer. She cuts in before he can respond, just in case he actually does start crying.

“I don’t _want_ to go back. But you can tell them that if the asshole who took my stuff gives it back - in good condition and replacing anything that needs to be - and they apologise, _then_ I’ll come back.”

Bubble’s already huge eyes widen at her ultimatum. “What? Who took your stuff?”

“They know who they are,” she says flatly. _Then_ she shuts the door in his face.

It doesn’t feel as satisfying as it ought to.

\---

X understands, although it's awkward. Zero can see the _you-don't-have-to's_ in her expression _,_ even as they go unsaid as X tries to distract both of them with whatever comes to hand.

Normally Zero sleeps in X's sister's unused room, but tonight she doesn't.

It's...nice.

\---

It’s the weekend. The next morning they’ve barely started breakfast when the doorbell rings again.

Two hours later, apology received from an absolutely shamefaced Star surrounded by their glaring brothers, Zero stands in her father’s lab for the first time since, well, ever, save for vague and blurry childhood memories where everything was much taller and more interesting. She feels out of place, bright colours against the stark grey and white machinery. Her father is hunched over at a terminal, so far abstaining from acknowledging her existence. _All this fuss just to ignore me?_ She wonders, but knows better than to voice anything out loud to him until spoken to.

Zero stands ramrod straight. They’re the only ones in the lab; for now, Shadow’s been banished from his usual post at their father’s side. _That’s not going to win any favours with him_ , she thinks, picturing the ugly look that flashed across her older brother’s face before he bowed out (a real bow, too, guy was the dictionary definition of suck-up).

Save the humming of the machines and the rapid clack-clack her father’s geriatric fingers make against the keyboard, it’s totally silent.

She wonders what X is doing right now.

She doesn’t think about what _she’d_ be doing right now if she’d stayed.

Zero blinks when she realises that for the last few seconds it’s just been the machines. The typing has stopped. She waits expectantly, staring at a spot right above his bald head. (Whatever anyone says, in her book those tufts at the side really don’t count).

“Zero,” he says finally. He sits up as straight as he can manage, still facing away from her, but she finds a way to stand even more to attention than before anyway, remembering how that kind of thing helped.

“I have a theory. It is rather not to my liking, but it seems coherent from all sides. All I lack is confirmation.”

“Yes?” She says, mostly to indicate that she’s heard and that she has nothing else to say.

He sighs and swivels round in his chair; an old, old man craning his head to look directly at her.

“Are you, or are you not, a magical girl?”

Absolute stillness. She can only stare back at those dreadfully alert, calculating eyes, and it’s all the answer he needs.

“I see.” He slumps back in his chair, breaking the eye contact. “That’s a shame.”

“How do you _know_?” Zero blurts, shock and inexplicable anger rushing through her. After those _horrendous_ months before X – and someone had _known –!_

“Easy, easy,” he waves a hand. “There’s that Wily temper. Not my proudest trait, I must say. Ah, it was only recently it all came together. And as I said, I didn’t want to believe it myself without proof. Sit,” he commands, pointing to a workbench opposite him that’s been cleared of the haphazard piles of wiring and metal that covers every other available surface. She obeys and pushes her hair out of the way so she’s not sitting on it, part of her slightly hoping that Shadow’s been through with the disinfectant recently, but the rest of her is focused on _what the hell is going on_.

“Now, now, where to begin.” Her father taps his wrinkled fingers together, eyeing her thoughtfully. “I hear you’ve been living with those Lights these past few weeks?”

“Yes.” She remembers something. “Her dad mentioned he knew you.”

He nods. “We did. Back then. And we knew someone else. Someone like you.”

Her hands grip the table edge. “A magical girl.”

“Ah, poor Rosa! We all thought it so exciting. Possibilities beyond our wildest dreams! And then…one day, she didn’t come back. Poof! Me and Thomas were in quite hot water – exchange student goes missing, all eyes on her two male friends – but luckily we didn’t go with her that time. We spent all night putting together a robot that could do backflips. We could show it to them, too. And Thomas liked to record everything in his notes, far too much of that exacting detail of his to come up with on such short notice. So we were off the hook. But we could hardly say what really killed her.”

Zero doesn’t say the word, even though it looks like he expects her to. It hangs in the air between them instead – invisible, just like the real ones, and you have to know it’s there.

“I’ve seen those hellscapes.” His voice is quieter now. “But I suppose you don’t have much choice.”

She nods.

“What weapon do you summon? Rosa had a kind of harpoon gun, I recall, ridiculously impractical for any normal person – oh, the things she could do with it!”

“It’s a sword.” Zero’s response is blunt. She’s never tried anything fancy with it, none of the flashy stuff that Dynamo loves and X has been trying out recently. She never really saw the point – not to mention that she doesn’t feel she’s creative enough for it.

“What? No, no, that won’t do at all, that forces you to get in close with them. You must have some way of attacking from afar?” He peers at her critically, clearly thinking hard.

She has enough sense to not say _that’s X’s job_ , however much she wants to just to see his expression. Zero’s sure this is the longest conversation she’s ever had with him in her life, even if she’s probably only said about ten words so far.

“I can throw it and form a new one in my hand.” She’s not had to do that since having X at her back, but it’s something she did now and then in the bad old days as a last resort. Aside from that, it was your good old hack and slash.

“At a high energy cost, no doubt.”

Zero shrugs. It wasn’t like she’d kept tabs on it at the time.

“You’re allowed to speak, you know. No, no, never mind, it was a joke, there’s no need to look like that. Hmm.” He strokes his chin thoughtfully. “Try this, it’s something I’ve been fiddling with recently.” He plucks something off the desk behind him and tosses it to her. Zero catches it easily; it looks like a sword handle, only there’s no sword.

“What’s this?” She turns it around in her hands. It feels surprisingly good to hold, almost familiar. There’s a button on the bottom that she refrains from activating until she knows what this thing is. She doesn’t want to end up cutting her arm off, or something.

“I assume you’ve seen Star Wars?”

She hasn’t, actually, not properly, but she knows what he’s referencing. She stares at him. “You’re kidding.”

Her father shrugs. “Just something I was tinkering with. Maybe save the magic sword as a projectile when you need one and use this one up close. I’ll try and come up with something long-range so you don’t have to drain your Soul Gem as much when you fight.”

“You don’t have to.” A part of her wants to shove it back at him, _oh so_ now _you suddenly start giving half a shit about me_ , but the other part clutches the empty hilt and thinks that some déjà vu shit is going on right now because she doesn’t want to let it go.

“Ah, but I want to! It will be an interesting task. Leave it with me. Run along and try it out.”

She knows a dismissal when she hears one. Zero turns to leave, fingers settling in the comfortable grip. She stops when a thought occurs to her. “If this is some kind of –” she can’t think of a good way to phrase it. “Repenting for Rosa, or absolving yourself, or something –”

She was going to say ‘it’s not up to me for that,’ but she stops when he barks out a sudden laugh.

“What? What could I have possibly done to prevent that? You’ll find no survivor’s guilt here, girl! Honestly, it seems to me that all magical girls are doomed. You’ll run out of grief seeds eventually, then who knows what happens? All I want is for you to prevent that for as long as possible.”

There’s a pause as Zero takes that in.

“Thank you,” she says quietly. It’s a relief – part of her felt deeply uncomfortable taking this thing if that was the case, despite her strange attachment to it, but now she can freely take it.

“Hmph. I only hope you got a decent wish out of it. Call Shadow in when you go out, he’s probably lurking somewhere near the doors.”

In fact, he’s leaning against the wall, arms folded, when Zero leaves the lab. “You can go back in,” she tells him.

There’s no venomous glare. But his eyes flicker down to the hilt in her hands, come back up to lock with hers momentarily. Then he pushes himself off the wall and walks through the sliding doors without a word.

She shrugs. Some people you can’t help.

\---

That night the lab is dark and powering down, Shadow long dismissed. The main console accepts the third password and shuts off – no need to waste energy overnight.

Moving to pick up his #1 Mad Scientist mug – a gift from one of his children when they were at an acceptable age for such a thing, possibly Spark, he thinks – Doctor Albert Wily pauses over a darkened viewscreen.

He’s been thinking about it all day, just out of the corner of his mind, as though if he didn’t fully devote his attention to it then it wasn’t there.

“Humph,” he mutters aloud, “I suppose.”

He doesn’t really expect a response – Thomas was never a true night owl – but he is mildly surprised the number isn’t blocked. He’s a bit disappointed it’s just the generic answer message, though. _Lazy, Thomas_ , he thinks, that and no other reason at all. Not a traitorous itch that's come decades too late.

“I know there’s an informal agreement for us to never speak again, but I have some rather interesting information regarding our daughters you may wish to know.” He absently taps the side of the mug. “And I suppose our sons too, given their miraculous recoveries. It’s really rather obvious once you think about it. Well, let me know if you’re interested.”

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like everyone to just take a moment to imagine how rad magical girl Storm Eagle would be, thank you.
> 
> Witness my amazing powers of never actually posting anything at [of-nyon.tumblr.com](http://of-nyon.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the zombie trainwreck rides on!! geez this one was a nightmare of pulling threads together but at some point you just gotta say 'post the damn thing already it's fine ok I promise you did a good' 
> 
> and yes it took me this long to figure out I could have my dumb crack ship because it's my fanfic and I can do what I want. Also tagging in the rest of these losers now that they're doing stuff. and a real summary too! like it's an actual thing now!
> 
> also: REAL ACTUAL MADOKA SPOILERS AHEAD!! seriously if you haven't seen the show and think that at any point you might want to and somehow haven't already been spoiled then Please Consider It

Dynamo’s hand twitches. She sighs, scoops up the grief seed and pushes upwards, spinning around in one smooth movement.

There’s Sigma, as proud and terrible as she ever is on any given day, and man, she even has the cape and everything. The cape means she’s really serious about…whatever she’s about.

“Evening,” Dynamo calls out in her usual cheery manner. The thing with Sigma is that you need to not freak out, visibly or mentally, which is a lot easier to accomplish if you aren’t alone with her and staring down the full focus of all that hella intensity. Like they are now. “Coulda used some help earlier.”

A single eyebrow rises. Dynamo really wishes V was here; she usually snaps under pressure like this first, a proven handy distraction for an opportunistic coward to get away before a fight breaks out. Dynamo just isn’t used to being the sole focus of that penetrating gaze. Vile’s normally yelling insults by now. Safety in numbers and all.

Sigma gives a theatrical sigh. “I’m aware of your general incompetence, yes. That said, I imagine you know perfectly well why I'm here.”

Dynamo hunches her shoulders, wondering: does Sigma have some kind of grief-seed-sensing ability? Or does she just hyena it up and wait around for others to finish off a witch and only move in after the kill? Maybe if she looks really wretched Sigma’ll leave her alone.

...yeah, right, that would be blood in the water. And now she’s mixing her metaphors.

“This, right?” Dynamo holds the grief seed up between two very intentional fingers. “You know, some might find your methods a little questionable.”

She doesn’t even see the taller girl (man, how old is she anyway?) move before the hand holding the seed is struck by a whip, an audible smack ringing in her ears as it coils and coils around her arm until it’s stuck fast.

“You know me well enough by now, Dynamo.” A warning tug threatens her balance, but she stubbornly refuses to stumble, like Sigma wants her to. If there's one thing she's good at, it's irritating people just by being her own dang self. Sigma continues: “Second chances aren’t something I’m generous with.”

Who even talks like that except pompous jerks totally self-assured in themselves? Honestly.

“All right, that's enough.”

Lightning lances down, shredding the whip; Dynamo's used enough to it to yank her hand away before she gets electrocuted herself. Static crackles in the air.

“Hey, babe.” She grins, absently shaking life into the hand where the wrist was caught by Sigma's whip. “Knew I could count on you.”

“Don't call me that.” Vile turns her dark gaze to Sigma. “Don't you have anything better to do than harass this idiot?”

“Hey-”

“Interesting.” Sigma's lips quirk upwards, a cold knife-edge of a smirk Dynamo is privately glad she's not the focus of. “You came here, even after she abandoned you.”

“What?” Vile glances at her partner and shrugs. “She does that, like, all the time.”

“No offence, Sigs, you just kind of, uh, have that effect on people,” Dynamo adds, backing away. “Hence the skedaddling. Also it's just how I am, okay, so if it's cool then I'm just gonna leave-”

Sigma holds out a hand. She hasn't reformed the whip yet; she doesn't need to for it to be a threat. “You know what I came here for, Dynamo.”

Her hand clenches around the grief seed. She'd kind of hoped Sigma had forgotten, but she has a damn one-track mind when it comes to these things. “Look, I-”

“Ugh, just – give it here.” The exasperated tone is so familiar that it's done before Dynamo realises what she's doing. A cold fear starts to well inside when Vile spits “just take it!” and tosses the thing at Sigma, who neatly catches it.

“Why, thank you,” Sigma says, all gracious-like as she pockets the grief seed while Dynamo's brain goes into panic mode. Fucking _asshole_ , fucking _shit_ -

“Now get _out_ of here!” Vile yells. Dynamo at least manages to hold on until Sigma's back is turned before she gives out and slumps down.

“Hey, what – you okay?” Vile crouches next to her, actual worry in her voice. Is that a first? Here, on her knees, Dynamo thinks it's a first. Not even a witch in sight.

She's never been strong, even as a magical girl. She was always the bait, the distraction, while Vile cleaned house. In a straight, fair fight she wouldn't fancy her chances against someone like Zero, or even that new kid that showed up a while back. Well, she doesn't fight fair and she's never been straight, so there's that.

Heh. Too bad.

“Sorry, babe.” She manages a weak smile. “I kinda really needed that.” She brings out her Soul Gem, clutching it to her chest, as explanation. The roiling storm clouds under its glass surface have gone from dark grey to black in the last half-hour. She knew she'd used too much in that last fight, even before Sigma showed up and ruined everything.

Vile hisses under her breath and turns her head to look at where Sigma was standing. “I – it's okay, she can't have gone too far-”

“Mmm.” It's a good excuse to lean against her, so Dynamo does. What the hell. She's dying, right? She's allowed this much. Not like she'll have any consequences to face for it anyways. “Shame I did.”

The Soul Gem explodes outwards. 

\---

Zero's trudging home, bag slung over her shoulder, when she nearly stumbles. It feels like she shouldn't even need to be a magical girl to feel that, but no-one else in the street seems to notice. 

She's a few streets away from X's place; there's a decent chance she's felt it, too. 

X doesn't need to get involved. Not if she can help it. The last thing Zero's going to do is invite her.

Zero shoulders her bag again and changes direction, ducking down side-streets and homing in on the magical energy; it takes longer than she would have liked. At the end of it, she expected to find a labyrinth entrance, not - 

“Vile?”

“Of course.” The other girl gives a hollow laugh and stands; she's in her magical girl outfit. Zero's bag drops to her feet. She wishes she'd thought to transform earlier.

“Didn't even have the decency to leave a grief seed. Hey, Zero. Tell me something. What's the fucking _point_?”

At the last word, she turns and flings something at her. Zero automatically catches it, and she's slightly horrified that it's Vile's Soul Gem, in much worse condition than when she'd last seen it. It's warm in her hand, vibrating with pent-up energy in an uncomfortably familiar sensation. It feels intensely wrong. She shouldn't be holding this.

“I'm fucking done.” Vile turns away. “So much for the goddamn _Hunters._ What a joke.”

“Hey!” Zero calls after her. “I can't take this!”

“Too fuckin' bad!” Vile snarls. “I said I'm _done!_ ”

The Soul Gem in Zero's hand shatters. The darkness roars out as Vile collapses.

“What-” Zero steps back in disbelief, but the space around her is undeniably twisting and warping into a labyrinth. She transforms almost as an automatic response, then thinks to grab the sword her father gave her out of her bag before she loses it.

The witch is towering in front of her, not even trying to hide. An electrical storm gathers, crackling, thunder rumbling with screams. Lightning starts to strike, lashing out at random – it's like it's not even trying to hit her.

The sword flares to life, familiar green fire lighting up her hands. How he'd somehow gotten it so _right_ was a mystery. It's almost a part of her as much as her magic is.

She's a magical girl, and there's a witch in front of her. And Vile is - 

Zero's not an idiot. She can put two and two together.

 _I'm sorry_ , she thinks even as she starts running, dodging lightning blasts that now seem to be actually aimed. She didn't like Vile and Vile didn't like her. But-

They've been deceived, even moreso than they'd already thought.

It's a remarkably easy kill. Like Vile wasn't even really trying 

When the labyrinth fades, Zero isn't surprised that Vile's body is gone. Instead, a single grief seed, standing straight on its point, as always. This one has a black V on its top, dispelling any possibility of doubt. Zero doesn't throw up, but it's a near thing when she wonders what her own will look like. Or Axl's. Or _X_ – a hand goes to Zero's mouth when she remembers how fastidious her partner is about keeping the Soul Gems clear, how she doesn't say anything but it clearly bothers her not knowing what actually happens if they don't.

_Didn't even have the decency to leave a grief seed._

Maybe they won't even get to see that much.

“My, two in one day.”

Zero straightens. _So much for the Hunters_ , she remembers.

“Who is it we've been killing?” She asks quietly as Sigma picks up the grief seed. The taller woman laughs, tosses and catches it.

“Please. It's fairly obvious. I can't believe no-one ever simply _asks_ him.”

“That's-” Zero tenses, following the movement of the grief seed with her eyes. She and Vile never got along, yes, but she's sure Vile hated Sigma more than she hated her. She could never _beat_ Sigma. None of them could. “You don't have any right to that.”

“Oh?” Sigma catches the seed again and holds it up. “I'm a magical girl – though I suppose 'girl' may be starting to push it - and I'm stronger than you. Therefore, it is mine by right.”

Zero nods, backing away slightly and raising her hands in what she hopes is a gesture of, if not peace, then at least _I really don't want another fight here, thanks._ Now, every use of magical energy is a downward spiral to what Sigma seems to have devoted her whole life to gathering. If it were X or Axl, she'd fight. But – Zero takes another look at the solid black V and issues a silent apology before Sigma smirks and pockets it – thank god, it isn't.

\---

_The wind whipped her long, black hair back and forth. Akemi Homura stood, unsatisfied._

_Another failure._

_“Well.” A white tail flicked from side to side. “At this rate, I’d say this world will be totally destroyed in the next ten days or so.”_

_She’d heard his speech a thousand times. More, probably. She turned around._

_“Aren’t you going to try and stop her?”_

_This was not her problem. Her hand rested on her shield. He pressed forward one half-step, that realisation that always came too late. It was, somehow, still satisfying._

_“Akemi Homura, you-”_

_She was filled with determination._

\---

“I suppose that explains a few things.” Kyubey’s tail swished again. He was not, on the whole, too concerned about the fate of this planet; he had what he needed, many times over. The witch was incredibly powerful, yes, but she would burn herself out long before the universe was in danger. A few galaxies, at most, in the worst case scenario, would be lost.

The only thing was, that there were some more untapped resources left on this planet. He had some time. Why not? More energy could hardly be a bad thing.

\---

“What do you want?”

Sigma doesn't look up from the book she's reading as Kyubey steps forward from the shadows. He has some nerve to show his face to her, here in her own sanctuary.

“I just thought you might want to know.” He takes a few steps forward, then sits. A safe distance, or so he thinks. At least he's learned. Somewhat. “This world is going to end soon. So, if there’s anything you still want to do, you may want to consider your options.”

“What?” She turns to look at him, slowly places a bookmark, closes and sets the book aside.

“As I said.” The damn tail. She wants to rip the thing off to stop it going back and forth like that. “You know I wouldn’t come to you if it wasn’t important.”

Heh. He's right there. She has him scared, ever since she found out the big secret and simply kept going, rather than succumbing like she was supposed to. She was _strong_.

“And what is going to cause this world to end, if I might ask?”

He tells her. She laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (not sorry for the Undertale reference b/c it's actually relevant to what's happening.)


End file.
